


ukuhamba

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	ukuhamba

Intombi kaTarth yayingowesifazane ethule kakhulu, kepha kulokhu ukwenqaba kwakhe ukuqala ingxoxo kwaqala kwamangalisa. UJaime uzame ukubuza, esebenzisa kuphela ama-monosyllables. Ukugcizelela kwakhe kwabonakala kumkhathaza, ngoba ukuphefumula kwakhe kwezwakala kukude, kakhulu kakhulu kunakuqala. Kungazelelwe wavele wafa. Ihhashi likaJaime lime ngemuva, ukusuka lapho abuka khona lapho uBrienne engaphekiwe futhi abopha ihhashi kancane esihlahleni.  
-We ntokazi, uma inja yayiphuthuma kakhulu ukusibona mhlawumbe kufanele songe amakhefu ethu.  
-Isi.  
\- Ingabe i-wench oda?  
UBrienne wayebukeka embi kakhulu kunokwejwayelekile, futhi amehlo akhe abukeka emnyama, ebanda. UJaime wehla futhi, ngaphambi kokuthi abophe ihhashi lakhe, wabheka ama-Guardian, amsongela phambi kobuso bakhe.  
-Gods, imuphi umlingiswa, ngeke ngikubize futhi ntombazane, uma ngabe lokho kuyakukhuba.  
Amehlo kaBrienne, ahlala eqinisekile futhi eqinile, manje kwakubonakala elahlekile, edidekile, amehlo akhe ebheke phansi, ezandleni, esibhakabhakeni ... noma kukude kude naye.  
-ULady Celyn wangithumba, kanye nengangifunda nabo. Baboshwe namanje, omunye wabo ungumntwana nje. Uzosidedela sobathathu uma ngithatha inhloko yeMatarreyes. Ngakho-ke ukuqaqa. Amagama kaBrienne aphuma ngokushesha, ephuthumayo, eminyene.  
-Uyahlanya? Ngeke ngilwe. UClyn Stark ufile futhi uyathandeka. Ake sibuyele emadodeni ami ngizokunika amanzi, kufanele ukhiqizwe amanzi.  
UBrienne waphonsa umgodi futhi wafika kuJaime ehlombe, ngokusebenzisa izikhala zesibhamu sakhe. Waqala ukubona igazi elishisayo ligobhoza ngaphansi kwengalo yakhe enhle, futhi ulaka lwaqala ukukhuphuka ekhanda lakhe.  
-Ngikutshelile ukuthi angizukulwa, futhi awukwazi ukubulala umuntu owenqaba ukulwa. Awunaso leso sipho abanye ...  
UBrienne waziphonsa kuye, wamnika isikhathi sokudonsa inkemba yakhe nokuvimba ukushaya. Uhlasele futhi wahlasela wenza ukuthi uJaime abuyele emuva, azame ukuzivikela. Ngemuva kokuhlasela nokuhlasela lokho okwabonakala sengathi amahora amaningi wayesekhathele futhi kwakunguJaime okwazi ukubuyela emuva ngemuva kokuzivikela kuphela. UJaime wayeqongelele intukuthelo ngesikhathi iBrienne ihlaselwa ngokungalawulwa futhi waya ukuyombamba, cishe ngokuzithandela. Ukwazile ukuqondisa isandla sakhe kwesokunxele ngesikhathi sokugcina, ngakho akazange ayithinte, kepha wabona ukuthi wayengavikeli umzimba wakhe ngaso sonke isikhathi. Wabe eseqonda.  
-Moza, uyahlanya ngokuphelele? Wenze nami lokho okwenziwe yiwo wonke umuntu nawe, hlasela kuze kube yilapho ubhujiswa futhi manje usungishiya ngikhululekile. Uma ufuna ukuzibulala, awunayo inkemba yami yowesifazane.  
Amehlo akhe abuye futhi. Ukusuka ebumnyameni obuluhlaza kuya olwandle olunamanzi olwandle olwasongela ukuphunyula ku-lachrymal yalo.  
-ULady Celyn ungifungele ukuthi uma ekubulele uzosikhulula. Ngabe sengimbuza ukuthi kuzokwenzekani kulabo engisebenza nabo uma ngifa empini, futhi wafunga ukuthi uzobakhulula, uma nje efile alwa nawe.  
-Nginike inkemba iBrienne, sizoyixazulula, nginamadoda.  
-Une nokuningi.  
-Ushonile, nginike inkemba.  
\- Phonsa okwakho kuqala.  
UJaime akakwazanga ukukholelwa lowesifazane ukwethembela kuye. Wayiphonsa ezinyangeni zakhe futhi ngaphambi kokuba enze lutho, wayiqinisa esiswini sakhe ngokunyakaza okusheshayo, wawela emadolweni akhe.  
UJaime wamgibelisa, futhi wahosha inkemba ecishe yamdlula. Wayengeyena uchwepheshe wezobuciko be-sanatorium, kepha wayibona kahle inxeba elibulalayo.  
Wenzeni?!  
\- Thatha isidumbu sami ku-Lady Celyn, kufanele usibone, wangifungisa ukuthi ngeke ngikulimaze nokuthi ngizobadedela uma kunguwe ongibulale. Gcina ingane  
UBrienne waquleka, yize inhliziyo yakhe yayisashaya. UJaime wakhala futhi wamemeza eqalekisa labo abayisikhombisa, futhi ngaphezu kwakho konke, lona wesifazane obedlulile kwabafileyo ezothatha owayenikeze konke ukuthi afune indodakazi yakhe. Wathatha uBrienne wambamba izandla waqala ukuhamba.


End file.
